


Good for Him

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also there's some ziam, but that's only if you want it to be tbh, very lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jealous, Harry?" </p><p>"He knows that his own cock is the only thing that really gets me going," Louis said, and Harry nodded vigorously. "You should see it, Zayn." </p><p>or, the one where Louis gives Harry a stealthy hand job in front of the other boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for Him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was originally written like a year ago, but for all intent and purposes, the setting is a few months prior to Zayn leaving the band. 
> 
> (could also be titled, "or the real reason Zayn left the band")  
> ^^^ this is not meant seriously, and I do not in fact claim that any of these things actually took place. 
> 
> And as always, I do not know, or own, One Direction or anyone associated with them. This is a work of fiction.

Louis remember very clearly all of his moments with Harry. Like the first time they kissed, (and the second, and third, and every other time for that matter) the first time they said _I love you_  and, most of all, the first time he gave Harry a hand job in front of the other boys.

Yeah, truth be told, they were asleep. But there was still something about the way it made Harry just that tad more turned on, knowing they could wake up and see them. That was the first time Louis realised that Harry got off on the idea of being watched, or getting caught. And, well, who was he to neglect him that? (And maybe Louis got off on it too, but that was irrelevant).

So that was the reason why he, four years later, still did it. It wasn't quite as often these days, so Harry was very much on board those few times the opportunity arose.

 

 

Like now, for example.

 

 

They had finished another show, and Louis had made it his goal to see just how far he could push Harry. During a break, Harry had pushed Louis up against a wall.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

Louis had looked up at him with innocent eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Harry licked his lips and kissed Louis before he backed away. "Then stop it."

"Anything for you, darling."

But of course Louis didn't stop, and after the show, Harry looked about ready to murder. Louis could easily spot the outline of Harry's half hard cock in his pants, but decided not to say anything.

When they got in the car, Harry took the seat near the window, Niall decided to ride shotgun, Liam took the other window seat and Zayn claimed his usual seat; the one that were opposite of Liam. (Only so he could look at Liam's face the whole ride, but no one commented on that. Liam was too oblivious to figure it out either way).

Louis grinned to himself as he climbed over Liam and sat down on Harry's lap. He made a small sound of discomfort in his throat. "There's two empty seats in the car, Lou."

"I know that," Louis turned to him with a small smile. "But I want to sit here."

"But someone will probably see - "

"Tinted windows, darling."

Harry nodded and held Louis' waist, cuddling him closer. No matter how upset he was at Louis at the moment, he couldn't say no to this.

"Did you notice that sign?" Liam asked them. "The one - oh, what was it again?"

"The one with all our faces painted on?" Louis asked.

"No," Liam shook his head. "It looked like a dick or something."

"Oh, right!" Louis exclaimed. One of his hands were out of view from the others, so he decided to have a little fun before they arrived at their hotel. He moved it down to Harry's front and palmed him lightly over the fabric of his jeans. Harry jolted a bit upright at the sudden arousal and cleared his throat. "That was really naughty actually. The girl didn't look like she was a day over fourteen."

"Yeah, I thought so too," Liam agreed, oblivious to what happened right next to him. "I mean, sure, it's sort of funny, but I would never let my own daughter do something like that."

Louis continued to palm Harry and had to fight back a grin when he realised that Harry was already fully hard.

"They probably didn't know," Zayn commented and shrugged. "Or maybe they did, but they didn't give a fuck."

"There's a time and place where you think about dicks, but it's not when you're fourteen," Louis commented and opened up Harry's button and zipper and pulled his dick out. "Don't you agree, Haz?"

"Y-yeah," he said, and Louis was probably the only one that noticed the slight strain in his voice. "Fourteen is too young."

Louis adjusted himself on Harry's lap so he was certain that Liam wouldn't accidentally see his friend receive a hand job in the car. He moved his hand slowly, using the pre-cum as lubrication. Harry made an almost inaudible noise in his throat, and Louis let out a small sigh.

"But how old where you when you started thinking about another person's penis, Harry?" he was being a dick, and he was fully aware of it. "Because I'm pretty sure you were even _younger_."

Harry shook his head several times. "No - no, I was - "

"Yes?" Louis pressed when Harry didn't finish his sentence, hand still working over his cock. Niall was sniggering from the front seat, and Zayn simply raised one eyebrow. "How old were you, Harry?"

"I w-was fifteen."

"Naughty, naughty," Louis teased, and Niall was all but howling with laughter by then. Louis continued to move his hand at the same, slow pace, knowing that Harry got off on the teasing just as much as the actual hand job. "You were just a little boy, Harry, and you were thinking about the male genitalia already... I wonder what Anne would say if she knew?"

Harry bit his lower lips and used all of his will power to stop himself from working his hips along with Louis' hand. "She would - uhm - she would p-probably be a bit disappointed?"

He ended it in a question, but with Louis' hand on his cock he couldn't really bring himself to care about his phrasing. Sue him.

"She probably would." Louis agreed.

"How old were you then, Louis?" Liam asked him with a dirty grin. Louis was very on board with these types of questions at the moment, and couldn't help but stroke his thumb over Harry's head. He felt a jolt of excitement when Harry's nails dug in deeper in the flesh at his waist.

"Oh, the tender age of seventeen," Louis mock sighed. "I saw a mate in the shower, and it was a glorious sight, really."

Harry couldn't keep the groan inside of him as Louis teased his head several times in a row, and luckily for them, Zayn misjudged. "Jealous, Harry?"

"He knows that his own cock is the only thing that really gets me going," Louis said, and Harry nodded vigorously. "You should see it, Zayn."

"Already have, mate."

"No, I mean when he's all hard and thick and dripping pre-cum," Louis explained, moving his hand faster. The driver had put on headphones when they had gotten into the car earlier. Which, to be honest, he often did to tune them out. "I've never seen anything quite like it before. Our dear Hazza's got a porn star's cock."

Harry's blush was part embarrassment, part arousal.

Zayn blushed as well. "Good for him."

"And me," Louis winked at him. "Haz, say thank you."

Harry could barely understand what they were saying, too close to his release to give a damn about anything else. He just blindly followed orders, it seemed. "Thank you, Lou."

"No, not me, silly," Louis said and picked up his pace again. "Say it to Zayn."

"Thank you, Zayn."

Zayn knew then. Probably because of how Louis behaved, and probably because of the strain in Harry's voice. And when Louis and Harry spotted the shock on Zayn's face, Harry came in Louis' hand, digging his fingers into Louis' flesh as spurts of cum coated his hand.

Louis tucked Harry back in discreetly and smiled sweetly down at him. "Good boy."

Zayn was the only one who understood the double meaning behind the words, and he choked on air, a furious blush blooming up his neck and entire face. Louis grinned at him and wiped his hand on Harry's trousers before he zipped it shut.

"What's the matter, Zayn?" Liam asked him in a concerned voice, noticing that he had gone usually quiet and stiff.

"N-nothing," Zayn replied instantly. "Absolutely nothing."

Louis burst out laughing then, and Harry swatted his back with a gentle hand. "Be nice, Lou."

"I'm sorry, this is just - look at his face!"

Harry chuckled as well and kissed the back of Louis' neck and held him even closer.

"You are disgusting." Zayn muttered darkly under his breath and looked out the window. Harry and Louis were still laughing, seemingly oblivious to Niall's and Liam's confused looks.

"What the fuck just happened?" Niall asked.

"Well, if you must know, I just -" Louis was cut off when Harry caught his chin in his hand and turned his head around to kiss him. Louis grinned into the kiss before he deepened it, moving one of his hands to cup Harry's face.

 

Whatever. Louis was still getting fucked later, so the fact that Zayn had just witnessed that particular display didn't really bother him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> Kudos/comments/whatever is always appreciated xx
> 
> (you can also find me on my tumblr: ns1d)


End file.
